Let this Happen
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Situado durante la primera etapa de la cuarta temporada. Kate está en crisis, Rick está para ella... espero que le den una oportunidad!


**Este es un oneshot situado durante los comienzos de la cuarta temporada. Kate está en crisis. Bastante drama, pero siempre está el príncipe azul para salvar a nuestra doncella. Espero que les guste! Sarux, querías seguir leyendo, quizás esta no era tu idea, pero aquí tienes más!**

 **Let this happen**

Kate se acomodó en su sofá con la mirada ausente. Se sentía perdida esos días. Estaba mejor de los ataques de pánico que había tenido durante el caso del francotirador, pero aún se exaltaba a veces, y sentía que su corazón latía fuerte, como pidiéndole piedad…

Suspiró y se sentó sobre sus pies, con las rodillas flexionadas. Tenía un poco de frío y resolvió darle otro sorbo a su copa olvidada de vino. La tercera…

Sintió angustia porque ella estaba haciendo ahora lo mismo que tantas veces había condenado en su padre… cerró los ojos con pesar… no podía hacer otra cosa…

Podría intentar ser feliz, pero eso, además de difícil, resultaba poco indicado para alguien como ella…

Además ¿cómo podría construir su felicidad sobre bases tan poco sólidas? Eso le parecía una locura…

Quizá no ser feliz… pero al menos poder salir adelante y tener un poco de paz… sentirse mejor, con ganas de hacer cosas, de superarse y tal vez luego… cuando se hallara más repuesta, pudiera pensar en ser feliz…

Bebió lo que le quedaba de la copa y miró la botella, a lo lejos, sobre la mesa de la cocina. Estaba demasiado lejos… no… no debía beber más… Castle se avergonzaría de ella… y ella no podía permitírselo… Castle era la única persona por la que ella se levantaba todas las mañanas…

No era que estuviese enamorada de él… para nada… pero era simpático, divertido, la ayudaba, le hacía bromas y la hacía sonreír, aún cuando ella por dentro quería morirse…

Tomó su móvil. Recordó los ojos azules de él, su mirada profunda, que a veces la hacía sentirse desnuda… Castle… Castle…

Lanzó una carcajada. ¿Estaba pensando en Castle? La sonrisa se desvaneció. ¿A quién engañaba? Pensaba en él más de lo que hubiera querido. Más de lo que ella consideraba sano…

Volvió a reír, el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos…

Buscó su fotografía en el móvil, esa que utilizaba como identificador de llamada. La acarició con suavidad, con tristeza… él había sufrido mucho por ella… él le había confesado sus sentimientos cuando creyó que ella moría y ella cobardemente se había callado… había inventado una amnesia que no existía por miedo…

Deslizó su dedos lentamente, dibujando sus rasgos y cerró los ojos, imaginándoselo. Sin darse cuenta activó la llamada y cuando abrió los ojos escuchó la voz de él…

-¿Kate?- preguntó y ella sintió que el corazón se perdía un par de latidos.

-Castle…- dijo al colocarse el aparato en el oído ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaba acariciando tu foto y la llamada se disparó?

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, como siempre, intuitivo.

-Yo… no sé qué pasó… tenía mi teléfono en la mano… y… de pronto…- dijo y lanzó una risilla nerviosa.

-Kate… ¿estás borracha?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Solo tomé un poco de vino…

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-Tanto…- dijo y se mordió el labio, entrecerrando los ojos, su voz era tan estimulante.

-Dime…

-Necesito tus ojos… los ojos que me salvaron la vida cuando estaba muriéndome aquel día en el cementerio… los necesito, Castle…- dijo y se quedó sin aire, ¿había dicho eso es voz alta? Dios, el alcohol…

-Kate…- fue un jadeo- voy para allá…- dijo y desconectó la llamada.

Kate achicó los ojos, no estaba segura de haber oído bien… se acomodó en el sillón y a los pocos minutos se había quedado dormida…

* * *

Se despertó con el ruido insistente del timbre. Movió su cuello con suavidad, le dolía un poco por la posición.

Se levantó con pesadez y casi tira la copa vacía.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada profunda de él… sus ojos azules clavados en los de ella. ¿Emocionados?

-Kate…- dijo él con nerviosismo, pero esbozando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Castle…- dijo ella casi en un suspiro y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Aquí… aquí estoy… ¿acaso lo recordaste?

-Castle yo…- dijo ella y él tomó su mano y ella lo observó atónita, sin poder convencerse de que esa conversación estaba ocurriendo.

Rick empujó la puerta y quedó bastante más cerca de ella. Kate no se movió y sintió los dedos de la otra mano de él acariciando la piel de su mano con delicadeza mientras él le decía miles de cosas con su mirada…

-¿Pudiste recordar?

-Yo… - dijo y cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de él delinearon sus labios.

-Es una lástima que hayas bebido…- dijo y sintió que su corazón se detenía por completo cuando la vio humedecer sus labios y los dedos de ella acariciaron primero su mejilla y luego se posaron donde estaba su mirada, sobre sus labios…

-No quiero que sufras más por mí, Castle… no es justo…

-Justo o no, elijo seguir intentándolo contigo… para mí vale la pena…

Rick desplazó su mano y acarició con suavidad su antebrazo. Ella tembló levemente y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Rick se perdió en ellos un momento…

-No tienes idea de lo que significa que me mires así…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Kate…

-Me salvas la vida… todos los días… como me la salvaste cuando estaba ahí tirada… desangrándome…

-Yo… yo no te salvé… lo hicieron tus ganas de vivir, y un buen equipo de médicos de emergencias… y Josh…

-Tú… tú me has salvado y me sigues salvando… pero no quiero hacerte sufrir…

-Dios, Kate… me siento un idiota… mañana no recordarás nada de todo esto y yo siento que necesito respetar que no estás al ciento porciento…

-¿Qué importa lo que sucederá mañana? Estás aquí conmigo… me estás mirando y vuelves a salvarme… es curioso…- dijo ella en voz baja, suave- es casi paradójico porque todo el mundo habla de miradas asesinas, miradas que matan… y la tuya es tan distinta…

-Kate…

-Dejemos que esto pase…- le dijo y tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su corazón, que latía incansable, al doble de su velocidad normal…

-Me lo reprocharás…

-Te juro que no…- dijo y miró sus labios, casi sin poder contenerse…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella cerró la distancia entre ambos, buscando y encontrando sus labios intensamente.

Rick contuvo la respiración y se resistió un poco pero las caricias de ella eran tan insistentes que se encontró apretándola a su cuerpo y dejándola explorarlo con impetuosidad…

Se volvió loco cuando ella se movió y lo arrinconó contra la pared, presionando su pelvis contra él, haciéndolo casi delirar.

La tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar, ahora era él quien la aprisionaba contra la puerta…

Kate jadeó apreciativamente cuando sintió ambas manos de él deslizándose por los costados de su cuerpo y yendo directamente a masajear su pecho, de ambos lados, casi con desesperación…

Lo buscó con las suyas, sus dedos colándose por el pantalón, anhelando tocarlo… sentirlo…

Rick se detuvo en seco y la levantó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación. La dejó sobre la cama y ella lo miró desvestirse…

Se incorporó, se quitó su ropa, ansiosa y lo miró sin avergonzarse. Rick se sentó en la cama y ella se acomodó frente a él para descender y tomarlo por completo…

Kate abrió los ojos cuando se sintió completa. Lo miró de cerca, él no hablaba, no con la boca, pero sus ojos le transmitían una felicidad infinita. Deseó sentirse como él, deseó ser todo lo que él esperaba… no ese despojo en el que se había convertido…

Rick guió sus movimientos suavemente y la tomó de la nuca, perdido en sus ojos…

-Sé que mañana no recordarás nada de todo esto… por eso te diré que te amo… que no importa lo que hagas, no podrás librarte de mí, Kate… porque eres la mujer que estuve esperando toda mi vida…- le dijo y ella sonrió emocionada.

-No quiero olvidarme de esto… no quiero… mañana lo recordaré, Rick… y eso me hará feliz…

-No dijeron nada más… y tampoco se demoraron mucho en llegar juntos al clímax. El deseo era demasiado intenso…

Al terminar, cuando ambos trataban de recuperar el oxígeno, sus cuerpos húmedos, sus pupilas aún dilatadas, se acostaron abrazados y se miraron largamente…

-Dios… te amo, Rick… me siento una tonta por no haberlo reconocido antes…

Rick sonrió y la apretó suavemente.

-Solo espero que mañana no me corras de tu cama y de tu vida porque no recuerdas nada…

-Y yo espero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice sufrir este tiempo…

-Perdonada…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

Kate cerró los ojos con cansancio pero cada tanto los abría y se perdía en su mirada. Él solo la observaba, aún shockeado por lo que acababa de ocurrir…

Finalmente Kate se quedó dormida y él, luego de besar su frente con ternura, también lo hizo…

* * *

Kate se despertó con una sonrisa. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas y sonrió… había tenido uno de esos sueños que la hacían sentir viva… con Rick…

Habían hecho el amor intensamente, él le había dicho que la amaba y ella también se lo había reconocido… si tan solo…

Sintió un agradable aroma a café y se percató de su estado de desnudez… abrió la boca y vio que la almohada de al lado estaba algo arrugada. Se inclinó y sintió el aroma inconfundible que había memorizado la noche anterior…

Quiso reír de felicidad, pero no tuvo tiempo, lo vio aparecer en bóxers, contento, seguro de sí mismo, fresco, tan atractivo…

-C… Castle…- pudo decir y él sonrió.

-Oh, no… dime que no te olvidaste de todo lo que pasó anoche…- le dijo ensayando cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Pensé… creí que lo había soñado…

-¿Tú sueñas todas esas cosas?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado y entregándole la taza de café…

-Bueno… no es que lo haga todo el tiempo… pero…

-¿Acaso tú tienes de esos sueños conmigo, detective Beckett?- dijo y alzó las cejas. Kate se sonrojó considerablemente y Rick sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos…- y dime… ¿qué recuerdas?

-Bueno… creo que… todo…

-¿Incluso la parte en que te dije que te amaba y tú me confesaste que también?

-Así… así es…- dijo ella todavía inquieta.

-Bien… entonces no me echarás…- dijo él aliviado.

-No… no lo haré… pero ¿cómo fue que terminamos…?- dijo señalando la cama.

-Me llamaste por teléfono… me dijiste que extrañabas mi mirada… vine… creí que habías recordado lo del atentado… y… bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra… nos besamos… y supongo que el resto lo recuerdas…

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-De eso tenías miedo anoche…- recordó ella.

-Así es…

-No me arrepiento… no te preocupes…

-Bien… entonces… ¿Qué te parece si nos pasamos el día juntos? Preferiblemente bajo las sábanas…

-Me parece una buena idea, señor Castle…- le dijo y lo tomó del cuello para besarlo una vez más…

* * *

 **Bueno, sencillo, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado, mañana continuaré com mis historias! Gracias por el apoyo!**


End file.
